thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Journey of Sodor
The Great Journey of Sodor was a special for The Adventures on Sodor that was set for release in August 2018, but it was cancelled along with the series itself. A trailer was released on March 31st, 2018 and a teaser was also released on April 14th. Another trailer was also released on May 5th, as well as another teaser sometime in June. Trailers Trailer 1 One day, BoCo has an accident while taking a goods train to Cumbria. BoCo: HEEELP!!! And James is to take the train instead. James: I'm as splendid as all of you, I'm going to the Mainland. Gordon: Oh, James! Emily: Don't run into any diesels on the way! But he gets lost on the way... James: Where am I? (gasps) ...he meet some new friends... Casper: My name is Casper, I work here along with my diesel assistant, Tessa. Tessa: H-hello... ...who are in serious need of help... Tessa: We need help, badly! Could you please help us? James: Uh... ...little does James know that they're planning an evil scheme... Casper: Hahahaha! You'll never escape now! James: Hey, what?! ...to kidnap James James: H-H-Heelp! Somebody! Emily: When will James be back? Edward: Oh, he should be anytime soon… I hope When the Fat Controller finds out about this... The Fat Controller: Everyone, this is a state of emergency, we must find James! Thomas: Of course, sir! Diesel 10: I suppose I'll come along too. ...he recruits all of his engines together. Edward: You don't have to worry now, James. Thomas: We're coming to rescue you! Will the engines save their missing friends? Gordon: CHAARGE!!! Donald: Och, dinna mess wit' us or I'll bash ye buffers in The Great Journey of Sodor Diesel 10: You shall not hurt our friends! Casper: Hehe, we'll see... Coming soon Trailer 2 When the Fat Controller finds out that James has gone missing... The Fat Controller: Have you seen James? Ryan: No I haven't sir. ...he sends a search party of some of his engines to go to the Mainland to look for him. The Fat Controller: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm afraid a search party will have to be in order. Thomas: I'll come along! Oliver: So will I, besides I know a lot about these Mainland diesels. Henry: Are you sure this is a good idea, we could get captured by diesels? Thomas: As long as we stay with each other Henry, we'll be fine. Diesel 10: Indeed! James: I just want to go home, please! Tessa: Like the boss says, you're not going anywhere red guy. James: Awww… The engines split up in pairs while they look for James... Harvey: I'll go with you, Thomas. Diesel 10: So will I, I could fend off any diesel that tends to kidnap us. Gordon: But who's my partner? Toby: I guess it's me, Gordon. Gordon: Oh the Indignity! ...and they all begin their search for the missing engine. Thomas: James! HELLO! Henry: James! Emily: Where are you, James?! Flynn: Fiery Flynn to the rescue! Captain: Full Steam Ahead! Diesel 10: Oh, this is ridiculous! ...but each pair of engines end up lost on the search. Edward: Great, we're lost. Douglas: Where are we Donal? Donald: Wait, I think 'a know whure we are Dougie Diesel 10: This is it, Barrow Hematite Steelworks! Harvey: Do you think James is here? Thomas: I don't know Harvey. Will Thomas and his friends ever save James? Thomas: Hey! Come back here, give us back James! Tessa: Hehe, catch me if you can. Or will he be lost forever? James: Diesel 10! Save me! Diesel 10: You won't get away this time, Casper. Casper: Ha! Make me you sulking iron wretch. Diesel 10: (growls) Thomas: Quick James, escape! James: Oh no… The Great Journey of Sodor Coming soon in August 2018. Plot Note: This special is (and will remain) unfinished. Preview 1 The Island of Sodor is home to many different types of railways; the North Western Railway, the Skarloey Railway, the Miniature Railway, the Estate Railway and the Culdee Fell Railway, you will see lots of engines of many different sizes working on these four different railways; steam engines, diesel engines and even electric engines, pulling and shunting coaches and trucks all day long, there are also several types of landmarks on the island; these include harbours, such as Brendam Docks, Arlesburgh Harbour and Norramby Fishing Village, there are several different quarries on the island; Anopha Quarry, the Blue Mountain Quarry, the recently re-opened Crovan's Gate Mining Company, the Quarry Tramroad, the China Clay Pits and the Cement Works. There are also several branch lines on the North Western Railway; Thomas' Branch Line that runs from Knapford to Ffarquhar, Edward's Branch Line that runs from Wellsworth to Brendam, Duck's Branch Line, also known as the Little Western, that runs from Tidmouth to Arlesburgh and the Main Line that runs from Knapford on the west coast of the island to Vicarstown on the east, where the line continues over the Vicarstown Bridge and to the Mainland beyond. There is also another railway near Sodor which isn't so nice that runs over the Vicarstown Bridge, this company is called British Railways, but engines on Sodor call this the Other Railway. Only diesels work on this railway, they are misbehaved, rude, spiteful and are always attempting to scrap steam engines, though not every diesel is like this, BoCo is one of these diesels and now he works peacefully on the North Western Railway, sometimes he and Murdoch often take goods trains to the Other Railway and they always return to Sodor safely, without being turned into scrap metal. One morning, BoCo had returned to Sodor from taking a goods train to the Mainland very tired, he arrived at Knapford station where some of the engines were. "Good morning, everyone!" tooted BoCo. "Good morning, BoCo!" replied the engines. "How are things getting on at the Other Railway?" asked Edward. "Fine like always," chuffed BoCo, "very long journey I must say." "You and Murdoch are both lucky that you never get scrapped." chuckled Oliver. "I know, but I'm a diesel, so the diesels at the Other Railway can't really scrap me if I'm not a steam engine." laughed BoCo. "Huh, I wouldn't get scrapped neither," huffed Gordon, "if I encountered those diesels, I'd show them a thing or two." "How so, Gordon?" asked Oliver cheekily. "I'll show you!" Gordon sneered. "I would twist their bufferbeams in, those diesels have nothing against me." "As you say." "I used to work on the Other Railway at some huge steelworks before I came to Sodor," said Harvey, "and the engines who worked there were friendly." "Friendly? So you're technically saying you're friends with the diesels?!" exclaimed Gordon. "No," Harvey chuckled, "I worked at a steelworks with five other engines; there was a traction engine, a cab-forward engine, a brown tank engine and a green diesel shunter… oh, and an engine with three funnels too." "Three funnels? I've never seen such an engine before." chuffed Oliver. "Well, let's just say he always thought he could turn invisible with his 'three' funnels," puffed Harvey, "not to mention he was also in the World War, the reason why he was built with three funnels is because when he produced smoke, it would spread around him so that bomb-dropping planes couldn't see him." "What an experiment." remarked BoCo. "Yes indeed." agreed Edward. "To be honest, these engines I were talking about are experimental engines." admitted Harvey. "Really?" said Oliver in confusion. "Yes of course." The crane engine replied. "That diesel shunter you were saying before, is he another steam-hating monster?" asked Gordon. "The green diesel shunter I said?" exclaimed Harvey. "She's actually female and she's not really steam-hating, but she-" "Well, isn't that a relief?" snorted Gordon, cutting off Harvey. "No, let me finish… but she is quite like a commander and will always boss others about." resumed the crane engine. "To us steam engines?" "No, anyone really, diesel or steam." "Huh, well she wouldn't boss me around, besides I'm the fastest and best, and I-" "Pull the express!" burst out James as he entered the station. "Hey, you can't just announce my catchphrase like that!" spluttered Gordon. "I can if I want to," retorted James, "anyway what's this about diesels again?" "Oh, we were just talking about a certain diesel that Harvey worked with back on the Other Railway." explained BoCo. "Pah!" snorted James. "If I saw a Mainland diesel or any diesel may I add, I'd take it to a scrapyard and shunt it into an incinerator." "Well, that was harsh, wasn't it?" exclaimed BoCo. "Not a very good thing to do, James." said Edward solemnly. "But it's true," The red engine protested, "the diesels on the Other Railway are always attempting to scrap steam engines, but they always fail." "When you said any diesel James, does that mean you want to shunt me into an incinerator?" scowled BoCo. "Oh, uh not you BoCo," admitted James quite sheepishly, "I meant scrap-loving diesels, like Diesel for example." "But the diesels have abandoned their desire to scrap steam engines you know James," protested Harvey, "you remember back when the Sodor Airport was being built?" "Yes I know, but nonetheless, I absolutely despise diesels, well not all of them, but a handful of course," replied James, "and I'm certain that the diesels aren't over with their scrapping desire yet." "What makes you think that?" questioned Harvey. "Uh… I don't know," answered James, "but I just think that anyway." "I'm sure the diesels will never attempt to scrap a steam engine." soothed Edward. "Anyway, like you were saying before BoCo, I could handle that journey easily," scoffed James, "I'm not sure why they send you to the Mainland nowadays, besides they used to send proper engines… Steam engines!" "There's a good reason why we don't anymore James," began Harvey, "the Other Railway isn't a place for steam engines, it's very dangerous now and if you didn't hear, I worked at a big steelworks not long ago with five other engines, it's changed there now and I assume that they've all been scrapped now, this was the main reason why I was sent away to Sodor." "And it's all thanks to those dirty diesels!" barked James. "They've taken over the Other Railway, but Murdoch's a steam engine and yet he's allowed on the Other Railway and he always comes home safely." "That's because Murdoch used to work on the British Railways and he knows about almost every diesel there," replied Edward, "he's the only steam engine allowed over there." "Well, I know every diesel on the Other Railway too." snorted James. "No you don't!" snapped Gordon. "You've only ever went to the Mainland three times, I go every day because I have an Express train that stops at Barrow-in-Furness and trust me, there'll be a diesel there every time I visit and heck does it give me grief?" "I know a lot of these diesels because I escaped from the scrapyard." puffed Oliver. "Well I'm as resourceful and capable then any of you," said James smugly, "so I could shunt any dirty old diesel into an incinerator." "I'm not sure about that James," distrusted Oliver, "I'd say I have plenty of resource." "Not as much as me." said James disapprovingly. "And you really think you're stronger then those diesels?" exclaimed Gordon, as laughter began to burst out of him. "Oh, like you can take them Gordon?" argued James, which caused Gordon to immediately stop laughing. "I could, you're just being foolish!" barked the Express engine. "Alright, that's enough you two!" shouted Edward. "Hmph, I'll show all of you just how capable I am," sneered James. "Goodbye!" and he chuffed smugly out of the station while all the engines glared at him. "Huh, someday I wish he would get kidnapped by those diesels." admitted Gordon. "You don't mean that in a solemn manner, do you Gordon?" questioned Edward. "Well, yes to be honest, it would make that vain red engine see sense," Then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon began to depart out of the station. "Express coming through!" he announced as he was out of the station. "I'd say I should get going as well," yawned BoCo, "I need to get some sleep before I can take another train to the Other Railway tonight." "Okay BoCo, see you later!" called Edward. "Bye, BoCo!" whistled the other engines. "Goodbye everyone!" BoCo replied and he oiled away to Vicarstown Yards. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Belle * Ryan * Geoffrey * Diesel * BoCo * Bear * Diesel 10 * Flynn * Toad * Rocky * Harold * Captain * The Fat Controller * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Millie (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Ernest (cameo) * Wilfred (cameo) * Culdee (cameo) * Shane Dooiney (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Alaric (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Lexi (indirectly mentioned) * Theo (indirectly mentioned) * Hurricane (indirectly mentioned) * Merlin (indirectly mentioned) * Frankie (indirectly mentioned) Characters introduced * Casper * Tessa * The Cumbrian Diesels Locations * Island of Sodor * Ulfstead Castle * Culdee Fell Railway Engine Sheds * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Brendam Docks * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Norramby Fishing Village * Anopha Quarry * Blue Mountain Quarry * Crovan's Gate Mining Company * The Quarry Tramroad * Sodor China Clay Company * Sodor Cement Works * The Windmill * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Wellsworth * Bluff's Cove * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * The Mainland * The Other Railway * Cumbria * Barrow Hematite Steelworks * Tidmouth (mentioned) * The Steelworks (mentioned) * Sodor Airport (mentioned) Trivia * The working title for the special was "Trapped in London", though other working titles for it were "Journey to London" (also the name of a cancelled episode in the second season of TAOS), "Adventure to London" and "The Big Journey to London" which was planned to be the main title. * While the story was in development, the author did some research of trying to find a steelworks company in London, but he couldn't find any, so he had to choose Barrow Hematite Steelworks in Cumbria instead. * There were quite a few differences in the original script: ** The county that James would've been held hostage at was going to be London, but it was replaced with Cumbria in later scripts. ** Henry was the engine who had the accident at Vicarstown Bridge instead of BoCo. ** James was going to take the goods train to London with Thomas and Percy, but later scripts had James take the goods train himself. ** Geoffrey originally said Thomas' line "We're coming to rescue you!". ** Some of the engines who went to the Mainland to find James were different in the original script; BoCo, Derek, Rosie and Charlie were meant to join the group of engines to the steelworks, but later scripts replaced them with Gordon, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad. In addition, BoCo originally said Gordon's line "CHAARGE!!!" when the cavalcade charged into the steelworks. ** Tessa was originally portrayed as conniving and manipulating, but later scripts changed her portrayal to shy, but sinister. ** The location where the Fat Controller tells his engines to find James at was originally Knapford Yards, but it was changed to Knapford in later scripts. * This special was to contain dark themes when it was first released. This would've also been the first "The Adventures on Sodor" production to contain such themes if it wasn't for the series' cancellation. * Gordon saying that James has been to the Mainland three times in the preview clip could be references to the fourth season television episode Thomas and the Special Letter, the 2016 television special The Great Race and the 2017 television special Journey Beyond Sodor. * A reference to the 2005 television special Calling All Engines! was made by Harvey in the preview clip. Category:Specials Category:The Adventures on Sodor